


Scaredy Cat

by icantdoanythingwrite



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat! Virgil, M/M, fight me, virgil is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantdoanythingwrite/pseuds/icantdoanythingwrite





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Do _NOT_ force ships on people, whether in the comments of a youtube video or real life, let people have the freedom to ship whomever they want.**

**Do _NOT_ harass anyone mentioned in this book–or anyone for that matter.**

**Everything in this book is pure _FICTION_ , created by yours truly. I am not saying that any of this is real, please please please _BE RESPECTFUL_. To Thomas. To Joan. To Talyn. To Terrance. To Jay/Jo. To fellow shippers** **/fanders** **/readers. To me.**

_ **d o n t  b e  a n  a s s h o l e** _


	2. Mystery Door

**Logan**

"Well, Thomas, thank you for the new animal to accompany us. It was a pleasant surprise, but if you do mind, I would like to go back to reading," I bid my goodbyes to Thomas before returning to my bedroom. 

I pick up the current book I'm re-reading, "The Ultimate Trivial Pursuit Question and Answer Book" by Hasbro, from the edge of my wooden desk before sitting down in my black swivel chair. 

I turn to my computer before opening the Google Chrome launcher and looking up random facts about cats. "Grooming... Mating... Declawing, how inhumane... Getting them enjoy your company... Ah, there we go, maintenance."

The computer screen burns my eyes, but I just adjust my glasses and carry on with my research.  _Where's the cat supposed to go to the bathroom? We don't have a litter box and if we do, I'll be the one that has to clean it._ I roll my eyes. Roman was 'too good' to touch kitty litter, let alone  _used_ kitty litter. And Patton would get sidetracked too much to be a responsible adult.

With a huff, I turn from my desk and sink down into Thomas' reality. "Thomas, I have a query for you."

"Well, that would make two of us," he says laughing at his own joke.

"You, too, have a question? Odd." I ignore his attempt at humor.

He scoffs. "No, you see you said query and I'm queer, ya know, like gay... anyway, what's up, Logan." His bangs were swept and his eyes were puffy, almost as if he had been crying.  _Allergies._

"Where, exactly, is Anxiety supposed to dispose of his waste?" I ask, gritting my teeth as the filthiness of the sentence.

"Oh, um, well... the guy who gave it to me said he was potty trained, so I would try putting him on the toilet." Thomas beams, an almost worried glint in his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," I thought aloud. "Are you sure he didn't mean 'potty trained' as in 'litter box' trained'?" Thomas nods before turning to Joan and Talyn as they resumed at their attempt to make pasta.

I sink back down into my room only to be met with the sounds of a distressed kitten from down the hall. I walk through my doorway, following the noise to Roman's closed door.  _I thought we agreed to leave these open_. I rolled my eyes as I open the door and Anxiety runs out.

"What is the matter, kitty?" The cat walks over to a door opposite Roman's.  _Weird. Was the door there before?_  "Curiosity killed the cat, ya know." Anxiety peers up at me, obviously agitated. He meows at the door. I walk over to the mysterious door before twisting the doorknob and pushing it open. The cat runs through the doorway and to another door inside the room.

 _Peculiar. It's like he's been here before._  I walk into the dark room, flipping on the light, but the only thing it does it illuminate the lilac starlights pinned upon the walls.  _What the heck?_   ~~ **(Five abs and one peck.)**~~

Myeyes dance throughout the strangely decorated room. A bed with a light and dark purple comforter, dark grey walls covered in vinyl album covers of bands I've never heard of and animes I have no interest in watching, along with white cobwebs in various places, mainly upon the corners of the room. I walk past the bed and open the door to a bathroom. The cat jumps onto the toilet and a steady flow of liquid can be heard. I quickly look away, respecting Anxiety's privacy as I continue inspecting the room.

An electric and acoustic guitar sat side-by-side propped against the bed's frame. Paint sets and blank canvases sat on the otherwise empty desk, accompanied by a black set of 'Burning Rose' candles. The windows were equipped with dark purple curtains on either side of the window and black spiders and cobwebs on a blue background curtains in between the purple curtains.

I venture over to the tall, black wardrobe closet and open the two doors to find black and grey jackets, purple and black hoodies, along with band tees, and black ripped skinny jeans. "Whom do these clothes belong to?" I thought aloud.

There was a flush to my right and I peered over to the kitten who had made his way onto the bed. The cat outstretched onto the unknown person's bed, kneading the blanket and curling up on the edge of the bed.

I walk over and gently pick up the cat. "Sorry, Anxiety, I know you don't really enjoy being picked up, but I don't know if the person who lives her would like you being in here." I sink back down into Thomas' reality.

"Aye, Logan, it's good to see you man," I hear from behind. I turn around to be met with Joan. "Woah, you got a cat? But, Thomas is allergic."

"Thomas got the cat for us, I don't exactly know why... I guess because he's trying to get to know us better and thought maybe gifts would help speed up the process? But, speaking of, where is Thomas?" The cat purrs in my arms as I give a small pet to his head, him nuzzling into my palm.

"He went out to the store, should be back in fifteen minutes at the least, what's up?" Anxiety starts meowing as it almost looks like I had been suffocating with how rapid he was trying to escape my grasp.

"Sorry, Anxiety," I say, gently placing him on the ground as he runs over to the open window and jumps out. "Anxiety!" I call, running over to the door and swinging it open. I glance around frantically for the cat, except there was no Anxiety in sight. "Fuck, fuck, Thomas is going to kill me."

Panicking was new to me, I usually would have started thinking rationally–logically. But something felt off about today... to say the least.


	3. Accepting Anxiety

**Roman**

"Guys!" Thomas calls.  _Ooh, another video?_ I jump up as I reach Thomas' living room, my arms up in my normal "prince" stance as I stand in my spot.

"You called?" I ask as Thomas stands on the stairs, opposite us, holding something behind his back. Morality and Logic pop up in their normal positions as they look at Thomas' empty space in confusion. "Thomas, why aren't you in your normal spot?"

"Because... we're not doing a video," a chorus of aw's come from Morality and me, "buuut, I did get you guys something."

I was jumping in excitement. "Oooh, what is it? Oh, Thomas is it a dog, please please let it be a puppy. I love puppers, they're so adorable," Patton exclaims, holding his face with both hands, barely hiding his excitement.

"Now Thomas, we talked about how little time you have for your studies, let alone another living being to take care of, especi-" Logan was cut short by Morality.

"Logan, shut your ever-flabbing gobtalker, okay?" We all stand eagerly, waiting for Thomas to reveal the surprise.

"His name is unknown, but I like to call him 'Anxiety' for how skittish he is. He will take some time to warm up to you, so don't get your hopes up for any one-on-one time spent with him for now." Thomas cautiously moves his hands from behind his back to reveal a...

"Kitten?" I ask, taken aback by the small animal in his hands. "But you're allergic."

Thomas sneezes almost as if on cue. "Yes, I am. And that's why he's not for me, but for you guys." The small animal looks uncomfortable in that position. Thomas' hands under the cat's armpits as his legs dangle in the air. "Someone please take him before I have an attack," he says.

I summon the cat from Thomas using my mind and hold him in my arms, cradling the feline like a baby. "Oh, he's just so precious," I say, looking into the black and purple cat's brown eyes. Anxiety swats at my face, his claws barely digging into my skin as if scared to hurt me. "Omg, he's adorable."

Patton summons him next, hugging the cat and causing cute little noises to come from the kitty as he tries to escape. "Aw, kiddo, I just want to hug you."

Logan was the next to summon the cat in his arms, before setting the kitten on the ground. "Feline species to do not particularly enjoy being held. Especially in a new set of scenery, I say we let Anxiety explore before we try to," Logan clears his throat as the kitten rubs against his legs lovingly, "bond with him."

"Does that mean we get to keep our doors open at night?" Patton asks, excited about our new pet.

"I suppose, it would help him wander the mindspace. Thus, becoming familiar faster with your rooms." The cat purrs as Logan stoops down the pet the kitten's side.

Anxiety wanders over to me, his tail up as he nuzzles against my legs. I give him a loving stroke on the head as he extends his legs, pushing himself into my touch.

I pick the kitten up and hold him in my arms as I sink back into the mindspace, before placing Anxiety gently on the floor. He meows as I coo at him. "You want a tour?" The cat turns his head to the side, gaining another aw from me. I lead him away from the living room and into the kitchen. He jumps onto the counter. His eyes wanders over the lines of white, wooden cabinets, the stove, the refrigerator which had cute sticky notes and random magnets placed about. "This is the kitchen where Patton normally makes breakfast. I make lunch, and Logan sometimes makes dinner. If he doesn't then Patton and I make it together. Those nights are grand because we have an epic Disney sing-off," I say, riffing at its maximum. Thomas would be proud.

I watch the kitten jump from his position and walks over to the hallway beside the kitchen. He scans over the barely used washer and dryer and then the door to the guest bathroom.

"I don't see why we have a guest bathroom if we're aspects of Thomas' personality, but anyway, onwards we go."

I walk upstairs, the cat trailing closely behind. I stop by Patton's room, opening the door and not bothering to close it behind us as we step into the untidy bedroom. The room was bright with the white and gold curtains drawn. The same color coordination was spread upon his quilted comforter–one that looks identical to the one Thomas' aunt made for Thomas many years ago–that covers his lazily made bed that was currently keeping his many plushies and stuffies warm. Specks of sparkles float across his room with no seeming place of origin.

There were two other doors, one leading to his bathroom, and one leading to a small closet. In between the doors was a white bookcase painted in gold sparkles that held all of Thomas' achievements, including his first award for community theatre–a Golden Apple, which he won for being the best actor for playing Ko-Ko in Hot Mikado! Ah, the memories. Beside the award was the book that Thomas drew and wrote in about his imagination and the things he could create, all granted by  _moi_.

The walls were adorned with framed drawings that Thomas made long ago, along with a slideshow of pictures of Thomas leading back as old as his baby days and as new as, well, today. The pictures don't seem to be going in any certain order, chronologically.

"This is Dad's room, as you can see it is packed full of sunshine and rainbows." The cat meows almost as if laughing at me. A sudden blush sweeps over my cheeks as a cat laughs at me. "Fine, fine, next is Logan's room." I weave my way through the dirty floor; a cat onesie strewn about, boxes stacked onto boxes of old stuff with open flip phones and small trinkets sticking out.

I cross the hallway and open Logic's bedroom. It was a dull shade of blue with three bookshelves on each wall of the left side of the room. His bed sat opposite his middle bookshelf, shoved against the right wall. His window had greyish blue curtains as the light sleeping through wasn't nearly as blinding as Morality's.

"As you can see it's boring as ever." Anxiety jumps on Logan's bed, snuggling into his blue and grey comforter. "Ah, I see. Well, if you like his bed, you'll love mine." I turn around to show him my room and journey down the hallway. I throw open the door dramatically, showing the cat the wonders of my room. Except when I turn around, there is no cat, just an empty hallway.

I retrace my steps, before coming to Logan's doorframe. Anxiety was kneading the blanket, before curling into a ball on Logan's blanket-covered pillow.

"Anxiety, I haven't even shown you mine yet. You can sleep in there." Anxiety just lets out a yawn, stretching out his arms and expanding his paws. " _Anxiety_ ," I whine, finally coaxing the kitten to get up.

I smile at the feline. His eyes almost glaring back at me. A small smile crept across my face as the thought of this pet becoming human pops into my head. I think I would most definitely hate him if he wasn't this cute.

"Okay, off to my room!" I sing, the cat responding with an almost annoyed meow. "It's just a few seconds down the hall." The cat sits on the carpeted floor, giving me a challenging look. "I'll carry you if I have to." Anxiety just licks his arm, ignoring my threat. I bend over and scoop the animal in my arms.

I turn around and walk toward my room once again. Owning a cat is harder than expected. I place the kitten on my bed, giving his chin and neck a few loving scratches as he vibrates with purrs.

"And this magnificent room belongs to yours truly," I say, spinning in a circle in a classic 'Prince Roman' state. The cat meows, his eyes darting around the brightly lit room; white, gold, and red lavishly placed upon every inch.

The cat's bright brown eyes wander back to mine as a small smile slips onto my face once more. "I think I'm gonna like it here, Princey." An unfamiliar voice startles me as I almost jump out of my skin in surprise.

A small gasp leaves my widely parted lips as I stare at the small creature curling up on my bed. "Y-You can talk?" The cat just meows back, quirking his head to the side. "Or am I just going crazy?" I place my head in my hands, before looking back at the small feline. "You're not secretly a person are you?"

I warily step away from the kitten. I shut the door and proceed to strip out of my uniform and change into my pyjamas. I turn back to the cat to see him swatting at his face, almost like he was trying to cover it before I caught him staring.

I chuckle to myself. "You are one strange kitty." I push my comforter and slide into my soft bed. I fling the warm blanket over my body and let out a small moan at the comfort. The cat cautiously walks over my legs and curls up beside me. "But, you're still cute, so it's okay," I say, before showering the kitten with kisses and pets. "Goodnight, Anxiety."


End file.
